cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Campfire Sing-Along
"Campfire Sing-Along" is an episode of CBeebies Adventures Segments *Scene 1 - At night, Pui reads Dodge a book called "Let's Go Camping!" Patrick and Caitlin were very tired when they came home from their camping trip but they had had such a good time. They had liked sleeping in the tent at night and it was so much fun chasing butterflies and rabbits and all the other animals of the woods. As they carried their backpacks into the house, Caitlin said "Can we go camping again real soon?" Patrick joined in "Yes, can we? Please, please?" Mummy smiled and Daddy said "Yes children, we will go camping again very soon." *Scene 1 (CONT'D) - After the story, Dodge tickles Pui's feet and they sing the "Pilchard Loves You" song. Pui then falls fast asleep. *Super Music Friends Show - Bruce Molsky - Animal Talk *Wally and Russell - Camping Checklist *Scene 2 - During Pui's dream, Dodge calls a Playground Crew meeting to order. Oucho T. Cactus, Mandy, Naura, Alex, Sid, Sam, Pui, Cerrie and Nisha gather to have their badges inspected. However, they don't know where they are until Dodge plays "A-Camping We Will Go" on his flute. *Scene 2 (CONT'D) - After everyone checks what they need and put on camping gear via Sid's ray, Oucho helps everyone set up the tent by reading the directions. Once it's set up, he instructs Sid and Sam to go inside and tug on a specific rope, which causes the tent to collapse in on them. *Rock n' Roll Rhymes - Cat chanels India Arie and she and Dodge sing the Theme Tune to the show, Topsy and Tim. *The Crocs - Danger on Thin Ice *Scene 3 - Now it's time to have a picnic for dinner, and everyone has a different agenda. Mandy brought salad, Naura brought bananas, and Oucho brought sprouts, which is "every Cactus' favourite food." However, Dodge doesn't see a stove anywhere (since everyone's in the wilderness) and learns they can cook with fire, which he always assumed was dangerous. Cerrie and Sid both explain how for grown-ups who are careful, fire can be useful. However, nobody has any matches, so they try the ol' adage of rubbing two sticks together. For the picnic the crowd has hotdogs, chips, and hamburgers. Oucho now waits for the most important part of a Cactus picnic to arrive, the ants! This reminds Sid of "The Ants Go Marching." *I L❤️ve CBeebies - Mr. Tumble *Ben tries lifting what appears to be a heavy weight. Cat comes along and pops the weights on either end of the bar. She lifts it up declaring it to be light. *Scene 4 - Pui says that it’s time for the rest period, but since none of the crowd feels like taking a nap, Nisha decides to hike (Sam says it was his favourite activity to do while camping as a kid). Cerrie explains what the hike will be like. They sing "The Happy Wanderer," and later Dodge almost falls into the lake, and after Alex and Cerrie tell him to use the bridge instead, Sid wipes him off with a towel he beamed in. *Scene 4 (CONT'D) - After they find a frog jumping, Nisha and Sid sing "Small Frogs Don't Climb," a parody of "Big Girls Don't Cry." Afterwards, everyone goes through the bridge and continues their hike. *A man listens to the sounds he hears, ending with kids shouting "Surprise!" *A man talks about the city. *Footage of how sno-cones are made. *Scene 5 - Everyone soon discovers a cave and decide to go inside it. Sid and Cerrie teach us how to do echoes. They then turn on their flashlights and notice nothing. That is, until a bear comes out, waking up from hibernation "Spring is coming early!" Terrified, everyone runs away and screams. *Scene 5 (CONT'D) - Pui realises that she is lost, but forgets the Playground Crew when-you're-lost rules. "Stay where you are, hug a tree and blow your whistle." Everyone comes in, and Nisha explains she was scared. Once everyone decides to go back to their campsite, Mandy and Naura hear their mum calling them, and depart. *A lost girl rides a bus to get home. *Two kids cooperate building a table. *How Caterpillars turn into butterflies *Scene 6 - Once all the grown-ups are now in their pyjamas, they start the campfire and toast marshmallows - which leads to Alex pretending he's in the olympics! Instead of toasting marshmallows however, Dodge suggests they make "S'mores," through song. *Scene 6 (CONT'D) - The bear arrives again, with the crowd, once again, screaming. This makes Sid decide to sing "Here Comes A Bear," but after the grown-ups roar at the end of the song, Dodge tickles them all. *A girl sings about being "Afraid of the Dark" *A boy overcomes of what he fears at bedtime *Scene 7 - Sid plays a banjo and Cerrie plays an acoustic guitar. The two sing "Sarasponda," and everyone joins in. *Scene 7 (CONT'D) - Nisha wants to sing "The Other Day I Met a Bear," while Pui wants to sing "Speed Bonnie Boat," they have a fight, until Nisha starts to sing the former, and Pui sings the latter. *A Boy talks about the monster in his closet. *Jingle - The Weepies sing "Listen!" *Scene 8 - Everyone starts yawning, and Sam suggests one more song before bed - he suggests everyone sing "Kookaburra." *Scene 8 (CONT'D) - Everyone looks at the stars and constellations. They notice the "Drinking Gourd," the "Big Slipper," and the "Big Football." And now it's time for everyone to head off to bed. While Dodge scouts a tree to sleep in and Oucho scouts a crate, the grown-ups head for their tent. *The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. *How they say "good night" in Spanish and French *"My Friend Stavin counts Sheep" (Narrated by Jaliyah Harris) *Scene 9 - Cerrie, Pui, Nisha, and Sid sing "Tell Me Why" to Dodge. *Scene 9 (CONT'D) - Dodge sings "Are You Sleeping" to the grown-ups, as a scene of them asleep from their tent is shown throughout. *Scene 9 (CONT'D) - Back in real-life, Pui wakes up and says "It was just a dream!" *Credits *Bloopers Trivia * This is the last episode of CBeebies Adventures or The CBeebies House Show both taped and aired until Nisha's collapse. Category:Episodes Category:CBeebies Adventures Episodes Category:2020 Category:2020 episodes Category:Camping Category:Environmentalism